


Penguin Land

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit to see penguins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penguin Land

They had wormholes hidden all over the world, allowing them to jump to their favorite destinations at a moment’s notice. Each man had particular favorites, and for the first few months after they went into hiding together, they shared these secret beloved places with each other.

Sometimes they discovered new favorites together. Part way through watching March of the Penguins on PPV one night in a hotel room in Bangkok, David suddenly spoke up excitedly, “Let’s go there. Let’s go see what they are really like up close.” Griffin glared for a second, having had the same thought and pissed that David had said it first, but readily agreed.

They picked the same image-frame to memorize from the paused DVD, then jumped to a few extreme sport stores and grabbed every single bit of clothing that they could take, knowing the deep frozen temperatures could kill them quickly if they weren’t careful. They both looked like over-bundled children on a snow day, but they were ready. David reached over and grabbed Griffin’s hand and with that familiar sensation swirling around them both, they landed in the midst of the Antarctic.

They stood there in silence, looking around at all the variations of white and dirty gray that they could see. Neither said anything for a long time. Griffin kept stomping his feet and rubbing his hands together, trying to warm them up, and finally noted with a bit of a sneer, having to raise his voice above the bitter wind, “This was *not* what I was expecting when you said you wanted to come here. I thought I was going to see emperor penguins and cute little babies in abundance.”

David felt immediately defensive, countering back just as loudly, “Well, neither of us thought to check what time of year it was before we jumped, now did we.” He stuck his gloves in his pockets, feeling idiotic for even making the suggestion they come to the Antarctic. As usual, he seemed to annoy Griffin more than impress him.

Both looked at the dirty snow scattered all around them, feathers and egg shells and small bones intermixing and making the whole area around them a n acutely smelly frozen mess. Grabbing David by his ski mitten, Griffin got them ready to jump them back to their nice and clean-smelling hotel room.

With a final glare at David, he shouted over the wind, “That fucking DVD didn’t let on about these penguins being shit-machines. You realize we were standing at least ankle-deep in bird guano? Fuck, I’ll be taking the first shower when we get back, you wanker.”

David went to punch him on the arm but they were already dropping back into the welcoming heat of their hotel room before he had the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Griffin and David belong to Steven Gould and 20th Century Fox. I just play with them and return them only slightly bruised.


End file.
